


Дорогой мистер Хакс

by fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016), PriestSat



Series: Мини R-NC17_2017 [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, FaceFucking, M/M, PWP, нецензурные слова, сюжетные повороты могут быть предсказуемыми, тотальный ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: Бен Соло получает предложение работать в закрытом элитном клубе





	Дорогой мистер Хакс

**Б** ен на автомате взял визитку, которую ему протянул невысокий полный мужчина. Накануне он оставил в мастерской свой желтый «Ягуар». Причина ремонта была пустяковой, Бен справился меньше чем за час, не прибегнув к помощи своего помощника, Томми.  
  
— Обязательно позвоните. — Мужчина не спешил сесть в машину, дожидаясь ответа.   
  
— Зачем? — Бен покрутил в пальцах визитку. — Если вы хотите стать постоянным клиентом, то я буду рад.  
  
— Жду вашего звонка в ближайшую субботу, — настаивал мужчина. — Гарантирую, вы не пожалеете.   
  
Бен сунул визитку в карман комбинезона, только чтобы отделаться от назойливого клиента.  
  


***

  
— Мистер Браун? Это Бен Соло, вы просили позвонить в субботу. — Бен из чистого любопытства набрал номер, указанный на визитке.   
  
Мистер Браун говорил быстро, сухо, и его повелительный тон вывел Бена из себя. Однако сумма, озвученная мистером Брауном, заставила его молча слушать. Он получил адрес и время, приказ не опаздывать и «явиться в наилучшем виде».  
  
Мистер Браун принимал в одном из офисов на Лонг-Айленде. Секретарь, молодой парень в черном костюме, вызвал у Бена ассоциацию с похоронной службой.  
  
— Бен Соло, — утвердительно произнес секретарь. — Вам назначено на десять двадцать, сейчас десять. Присаживайтесь, — он указал на ряд стульев вдоль стены.  
  
Бену не терпелось узнать причину своего визита, но пришлось набраться терпения. Ровно в назначенное время открылась дверь кабинета с табличкой «Мистер Джеймс Браун» и раздался голос: «Войдите».  
  
— У вас широкий круг общения? — спросил мистер Браун без приветствия, не отрывая глаз от монитора.   
  
— Я ведь владелец автомастерской, там бывает много людей.  
  
— Ага, — отозвался мистер Браун. — Сколько у вас друзей?  
  
— Не знаю, — замешкался с ответом Бен. — Один или два. Два. Нет, три.   
  
Мистер Браун постучал пальцем по столу.  
  
— Вы должны уяснить следующий факт. — Он наклонился вперед, словно хотел сообщить некую тайну. — От вашей честности зависит выплата гонорара и успешное сотрудничество лично со мной. Я могу стать вашим агентом.  
  
— И что я должен делать? — Бен представил перевозку наркотиков, нелегальные бои без правил, заказное убийство, эскорт.  
  
— Скажите, только честно, у вас большой пенис?  
  
У Бена отвисла челюсть.  
  
— Знаете, я всякое ожидал услышать, но такой вопрос…  
  
— Мистер Соло. Бен. Я занимаюсь подборкой персонала для элитного клуба. Работа может быть разовой или превратиться в постоянную. Есть ряд требований, по которым происходит отбор кандидатов. Но существует два главных пункта — величина пениса и время полового акта. В эрегированном состоянии пенис должен быть больше восьми дюймов. Половой акт — не меньше десяти минут. Надеюсь, вы поняли, в чем будет состоять ваша работа? И, надеюсь, вас она не шокирует?  
  
Бен не был скромником, но сейчас ему захотелось оказаться подальше от мистера Брауна.  
  
— Ну так что? — Мистер Браун смотрел прямо на него.  
  
— Я не измерял.  
  
— А как вам кажется? Что говорили ваши партнеры? Кстати, вы бисексуал, гомосексуал или гетеросексуал?  
  
Бен потер лицо, справляясь со смущением.  
  
— Вам никогда не задавали такие вопросы, — понимающе протянул мистер Браун. — Хорошо. Я поверну к вам монитор, вот клавиатура, заполните анкету. Повторяю, максимальная честность и открытость. Все эти данные не покинут этот офис.  
  
Дело пошло намного легче. Бен потратил на заполнение анкеты примерно полчаса, удивляясь предусмотрительности ее составителя (или составителей). «Любимая поза. Время восстановления между половыми актами. Отношение к БДСМ. Употребление так называемых „грязных слов”. Использование ласк до, во время и после полового акта. Затемнение комнаты или яркое освещение» и так далее. Закончив отвечать на вопросы, Бен устал, словно пробежал несколько миль.  
  
— Будьте предельно честным, измеряя эрегированный пенис. — Мистер Браун протянул ему ленту с цифрами.  
  
— Мне что, тут это делать? — растерялся Бен.  
  
— Нет, конечно. Сделаете это дома и пришлете результат по электронной почте. — Мистер Браун пододвинул к Бену другую визитку и лист бумаги с отпечатанным текстом. — Вот тут поставьте подпись.  
  
— Что это? — Бен прочитал на листе: — «Обязуюсь не разглашать данные, услышанные при собеседовании». Почему?  
  
— Подписывайте, это в целях взаимной безопасности, — вздохнул мистер Браун. — В случае, если ваш размер подходит, мой секретарь запишет вас на ряд обследований. Все бесплатно. Всего хорошего, жду письма.  
  
Обалдевший от происходящего Бен словно в тумане покинул офис. Он очнулся на улице, стоя у своей машины. «Во что я ввязался?» — Бен нащупал в кармане ленту.   
  
Вернувшись домой, он ответил на пропущенные звонки, приготовил обед и немного посидел перед телевизором. Мысль, что он должен сделать, возбуждала и отталкивала одновременно.  
  
Бен не то чтобы был против поторговать своим телом, он давно примерял на себя такую роль. Особенно в те времена, когда не хватало денег, но Бен так и не осмелился.  
  
Походив по квартире, он подумал: «Ты оттягиваешь неизбежное. Если Браун не получит письма, то подумает — этот хрен облажался». Бен пошел в ванную, прихватив измерительную ленту.   
  
Дрочить по заказу ему совершенно не хотелось, но хотелось пройти до конца испытание, ниспосланное мистером Брауном. Бен долго пытался возбудиться, вспоминая порно, но, как назло, на ум шел только мистер Браун в разных позах. Это совершенно не возбуждало, поэтому Бен сдался. Эрекция настигла его поздно вечером, когда он задремал на диване перед телевизором. Что ему приснилось, Бен не помнил, зато стояк был отменным, как говорится, «каменным». Бен поискал ленту, вспомнил, что оставил ее в ванной. Спотыкаясь и ругаясь, он рванул туда и трясущимися руками приложил ленту к члену.  
  
Десять с половиной дюймов. Бен словно впервые увидел собственный член. Он покрутился перед зеркалом, но оно было небольшим, поэтому Бен не мог рассмотреть себя как следует. Эрекция требовала разрядки, и Бен достиг ее, представляя, как секретарь Брауна отсасывает у своего босса. К своему огорчению, Бен никак не мог отделаться от образа мистера Брауна.  
  


***

  
— Далеко собрался? — поинтересовался Томми. — Когда вернешься?  
  
— Надеюсь, ты хоть чему-то научился, чтобы работать без меня, — со смехом ответил Бен. — Если не вернусь до закрытия, то с чистой совестью отправляйся домой.  
  
Секретарь мистера Брауна представился как Майкл и отвез Бена в клинику, где того полностью обследовали и взяли всевозможные пробы.  
  
— В космос отправляете? — шутливо спросил Бен. Майкл поморщился.  
  
— Не смешно. Ждите звонка.  
  
Бен хотел ответить что-нибудь особо резкое, но промолчал. Его по-прежнему мучили сомнения по поводу участия в оргии. «Смогу ли я? — Он зыркнул на Майкла. — Интересно, этот там будет? Его надменность кого угодно собьет с толку. Как обычно, чем сошка мельче, тем выше задирает нос».  
  
Майкл позвонил через полторы недели и сообщил: «Вы подошли по всем параметрам, поздравляю. Скоро вам пришлют подробные инструкции». Бен чуть не бросил все и не побежал домой. Он не мог разрушить жизнь, которую с трудом наладил. «Лучше в моторах ковыряться», — размышлял он, параллельно представляя, куда потратит деньги, заработанные в клубе.  
  


***

  
Инструкция была довольно подробной. Список продуктов и напитков, которые Бен должен был употреблять за неделю до мероприятия. Предписание удалить волосы с тела, посетить парикмахерскую, привести ногти и зубы в порядок. Никаких половых контактов до момента мероприятия. Бену все это совершенно не понравилось, но пришлось выполнять многочисленные требования.  
  
На протяжении недели он перешел от стадии «оттрахаю всех» до стадии «я импотент». Отступать по-прежнему не хотелось, из чистого упрямства Бен решил ничего не отменять. Он подумал, что главное — начать, а потом все как-нибудь само образуется: «Это просто секс, какие там нужны таланты?»  
  
В назначенное время к его дому подъехал белый «Ниссан», в котором, кроме Майкла, находились двое мужчин. Бен сказал «привет», ему не ответили. «Отличное начало», — подумал он.  
  
— Господа, прежде чем я отвезу вас на мероприятие, вы обязаны поставить подпись под обязательством не разглашать услышанное и увиденное, а также не упоминать, где вы были, что делали и кого видели. Никаких имен, по крайней мере, настоящих. Никаких попыток встретиться после мероприятия или мероприятий. Если клиенты сочтут нужным, вас пригласят еще раз. Гонорар будет выплачен частями, деньги доставят вам лично. Никаких вопросов, кроме тех, которые будут необходимы для взаимодействия. Гаджеты оставляете здесь. — Майкл указал на металлический контейнер. — Все понятно? Вот и хорошо.  
  
Клуб находился в часе езды от города. Перед машиной распахнулись кованые ворота. «Ниссан» проехал по длинной дороге, ведущей к одноэтажному зданию, окна которого были наглухо закрыты жалюзи. Майкл выдал последние указания:  
  
— Заходите в дверь, поворачиваете направо. Там вас встретят и объяснят, что делать.  
  


***

  
Бена провели в отдельную комнату, очень маленькую, с душевой кабинкой и санузлом. На стене висело зеркало примерно в восемь футов высотой.  
  
— На подготовку отводится полчаса, — сказал мужчина в коротком кожаном переднике, на бейдже значилось имя: «Джим». — Внимательно читали инструкцию? Отлично. Полотенца, бритвенный набор, если надо. После сигнала покиньте комнату и по коридору вперед. Не заблудитесь, гарантирую.  
  
— Съемка ведется?  
  
— Нет, но персонал рядом. Не вздумайте применять силу, если только не попросят. Обязательно наденьте маску. Не снимайте ни при каких условиях и не просите партнера снять его маску. Презервативы, смазка, девайсы — все есть в комнатах. Если партнер захочет незащищенный секс, предоставьте ему именно такой секс.   
  
— Хм-м-м.  
  
— Здесь исключительно здоровое общество. Итак, все понятно?  
  
— Думаю, что да.  
  
— Вы не должны думать. И не терзайте себя угрызениями совести или еще какой-нибудь подобной гадостью. Получайте удовольствие. Удачи.  
  
Когда Джим ушел, Бен принял контрастный душ и придирчиво осмотрел себя в зеркале. Затем примерил черную маску [Баута](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B5%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0#.D0.91.D0.B0.D1.83.D1.82.D0.B0) и снова уставился на свое отражение. Теперь оно ему не нравилось, но делать было нечего. Закрепив маску при помощи ремней, Бен принялся ждать сигнала.  
  
После звонка, как в театре, он вышел из комнаты. В коридоре появлялись обнаженные мужчины. Благодаря маскам, они могли беспрепятственно рассматривать друг друга. Бену стало не по себе от выставки здоровенных членов. Ему казалось, что сам он — ничтожество по сравнению с другими.  
  
В зале ждали люди, одетые в просторные халаты. Маски разных видов сверкали драгоценностями. К Бену подошел рыжеволосый мужчина в овальной черной маске без украшений и протянул руку. Бен, не зная, что конкретно нужно делать, пожал руку. Мужчина потянул его за собой.  
  
Пока они шли, Бен лихорадочно соображал, спросить или не спросить, как обращаться к незнакомцу. «Так, имя спрашивать нельзя. Подожди, это же маска [Моретта](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B5%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0#.D0.9C.D0.BE.D1.80.D0.B5.D1.82.D1.82.D0.B0), он не сможет говорить. — Бен нахмурился. — Тогда могу называть его как угодно. Он не разожмет зубы, чтобы маска не упала». Он оглянулся и увидел, что некоторые из клиентов прихватили с собой по двое, а то и по трое спутников.  
  
— Извините, я знаю, что имена запрещены. — Бен остановился посреди комнаты, куда его привел клиент. — И знаю, что вы не сможете мне ответить. Маска вам не позволит.  
  
Клиент согласно кивнул. Он запер дверь, приглушил свет в двух торшерах и снял халат. К облегчению Бена, клиент выглядел отлично. Мускулистое тело, бледная кожа с россыпью веснушек на спине и плечах.   
  
— Можно, я буду обращаться к вам, например, Стивен?   
  
Клиент кивнул и лег на широкий футон, застеленный бордовой шелковой простыней. Он похлопал ладонью по месту рядом с собой. Бен ожидал увидеть роскошную обстановку, но в комнате, кроме футона, торшеров и шкафа, встроенного в стену, больше ничего не было.   
  
Лежа на спине, Бен никак не мог расслабиться и ощутить что-то, кроме смущения. «Что ни говори, маска помогает», — он прерывисто вздохнул, когда клиент начал его пристально разглядывать. Пальцы «Стивена» пробежались по животу Бена и спустились к паху. Бен закрыл глаза, хотя в этом не было надобности. Все равно «Стивен» не видел его лица.  
  
У «Стивена» были прохладные, чуть шершавые ладони и пальцы. От уверенных прикосновений Бен возбудился и только хотел спросить, какую позу ему принять, как «Стивен» растянулся на футоне и дернул Бена за руки к себе.   
  
Бен успел подумать, а нужны ли презерватив или смазка, перед тем, как проникнуть в «Стивена». Тот оказался отменно растянутым, Бен почти не ощутил сопротивления, входя в скользкое отверстие. Он подхватил ноги клиента под коленями и натянул его на свой член до упора. Коротко остриженные ногти «Стивена» впились в соски Бена, а потом прочертили красные полосы на груди. От резкой боли Бен коротко вскрикнул и начал вколачиваться в клиента. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что он трахает не живого человека, а резиновую куклу. Бену захотелось добиться хоть какой-то реакции, и он заставил клиента принять коленно-локтевую позу.   
  
— Замечательно, что ты взял эту маску. — Бен положил ладонь на подбородок «Стивена». — Будешь молчать при любых условиях. Руки за спину.  
  
Он ощутил, как клиент вздрогнул. Бен потянул свою руку назад, при этом «Стивен» был вынужден сильно запрокинуть голову. Разгоряченный Бен мало заботился об удовольствии партнера. Он так сильно вбивался в тело «Стивена», что от ударов тело о тело ему самому стало больно. Бен удерживал партнера, не останавливаясь ни на секунду. Он чувствовал, как дрожат ноги партнера, видел, что из-под маски текут слезы. «Стивен» протяжно застонал, дергаясь всем телом. Бен ощутил резкое сжатие мышц вокруг своего члена и после нескольких движений кончил.   
  
— Вот черт. — Бен не сводил глаз с темнеющих пятен на ягодицах клиента. На левом боку виднелись синяки, там, куда Бен впился пальцами. «Стивен» повалился на футон, тяжело дыша, не в силах пошевельнуться.  
  
— Я перестарался. — Бен снова растерялся. — Дай осмотрю, я умею оказывать первую помощь. Вдруг у тебя повреждения или еще что в таком роде.  
  
«Стивен» указал пальцем на выход.  
  
— Ясно. — Бен с трудом встал. — Извини за все, я перестарался. Как мне загладить свою вину?  
  
Клиент помотал головой и снова ткнул пальцем в сторону выхода.  
  
В отведенной лично ему комнате Бен принял душ. Джим вошел без стука и окинул Бена подозрительным взглядом.  
  
— Одеваешься? Тебе никто не разрешал уходить. Это работа, понимаешь? Идем, я найду тебе нового клиента.  
  
— Нет, не надо. И денег не надо, вызовите такси, и я уеду. Где Майкл? У него мой телефон.  
  
Джим куда-то ушел. Его долго не было, Бен изнывал от нетерпения.  
  
— Майкл отвезет тебя в город. — Вернувшийся Джим сунул Бену в карман куртки конверт. — Мы обязаны тебе заплатить. В договоре не оговорено количество половых актов, поэтому можешь считать свою работу выполненной. Но не жди, что тебя еще раз позовут.  
  
— Да и не надо, — едко ответил Бен.  
  


***

  
Бен попросил высадить его в пригороде. Майкл напоследок сказал:  
  
— Неудачник, членом не умеешь пользоваться.  
  
— Да пошел ты, — вяло огрызнулся Бен. Он хотел прогуляться, чтобы успокоиться и прогнать дурные мысли. Вернувшись домой, Бен проспал остаток дня, а потом всю ночь от нечего делать убирал в квартире. Утром его разбудил Томми, сообщив, что «я по горло в заказах, сейчас все брошу и уйду». Бен в очередной раз пожалел, что связался с Томми, тот был отменным паникером.  
  
Вечером Бен завалился в гости к своим приятелям попить пива и протестировать новую игровую приставку. Несмотря на запрет разглашения, он и так не собирался рассказывать о своем приключении в загородном доме. Хотя что именно он мог рассказать? «Чуваки, я на днях как следует выебал неизвестного, при этом едва не свернул ему голову. Уверен, что раздолбал ему все внутренности своим хуем. Такие вот дела».  
  
Бен все еще испытывал муки совести и не сомневался, что клиент остался от него в ужасе.  
  


***

  
Черный «Бентли Континенталь» почти бесшумно остановился перед мастерской Бена.  
  
— Ого, — завистливо произнес Томми. — Смотри, какая цаца пожаловала. Вот это машина, да-а-а, игрушка, а не машина.  
  
— Перестань, — шикнул на него Бен. — Будто никогда таких не видел.  
  
Из «Бентли» вышел пожилой водитель.  
  
— Добрый день. — Он снял фуражку. — Вас зовут Бен Соло? Вас просят приехать на встречу.   
  
«Вот и расплата. Отвезут за город и закопают. Будет мне награда за изнасилование».  
  
— Рабочий день не закончен, — Бен мысленно посмеялся над своими страхами.  
  
— Сколько стоит ваш рабочий день? — Водитель достал портмоне. — Назовите приблизительную сумму.  
  
Позади Бена послышался удивленный возглас Томми.  
  
— Подождите немного. — Бен повернулся к помощнику. — Я все улажу, иди домой.  
  
Томми поныл, но подчинился. Бен закрыл мастерскую, снял с себя рабочую одежду и, путаясь в штанинах, натянул джинсы, наспех обтерся футболкой, смоченной холодной водой. Во время поездки он и водитель молчали. Бен хотел спросить, куда его везут, но так и не спросил.  
  
Машина остановилась у «Crosby Street Hotel». Бен мог поклясться, что водитель ехидно улыбнулся.   
  
В холле его ждал портье, чтобы провести в пентхаус.  
  


***

  
К Бену спиной стоял мужчина в темно-зеленом халате. Не оборачиваясь, он приказал:  
  
— Подойди ближе.  
  
На столике лежала маска Моретты. Мужчина повернулся.   
  
— У тебя необычное лицо, Бен Соло. Я видел только твое тело, и оно меня не разочаровало.  
  
— Кажется, я должен принести извинения.  
  
— Боже мой, какая наивность. — Мужчина приблизился к Бену. — Меня еще никогда не имели настолько жестоко, чтобы я поверил в близость смерти. Кстати, как ты меня называл? Стивен? Почему?  
  
— Не знаю. Так, в голову пришло. — Бен заметил, что незнакомец совершенно спокоен. Более того, он явно забавлялся.  
  
— Будем знакомы, — мужчина протянул руку, — называй меня Хакс. И, между прочим, из-за тебя я лишился коллекции самых больших членов. Гм, что же делать, ума не приложу.  
  
Бен ждал, пока ему надоест болтать. Хакс словно услышал его мысли и скомандовал:  
  
— На колени, Бен Соло.  
  
— Любишь маскарад и церемонии?   
  
— На самом деле этот театр любят другие участники клуба, а мне пришлось выполнять их условия. Я люблю жесткий секс, и мне не нужны вступления и постскриптумы. — Хакс развязал пояс и уселся в кресло. — Давай, поближе.   
  
Бену показалось унизительным передвижение на коленях, но он подчинился. Хакс вцепился ему в волосы и заставил наклонить голову. Его член наполовину встал, Бен провел языком по головке.  
  
— Не щекочи. — Хакс не отпускал волосы. Бен в отместку впился пальцами в его бедра, до крови раздирая кожу. Как он и предположил, боль усилила возбуждение Хакса. Бену пришлось пошире открыть рот и попробовать принять хотя бы половину члена. Головка уткнулась в горло, перекрыв доступ воздуха, Хакс прижимал Бена к себе, пока тот не начал вырываться от удушья, потом дал отдышаться. У Бена выступили слезы на глазах. Хакс трахал его в рот, приказав убрать руки. Бен не соображал, на каком свете находится, у него болели щеки и губы, нижнюю челюсть свело судорогой, горло саднило, кожа на голове горела огнем. Он с трудом удерживал равновесие, ему было стыдно за звуки, которые он издавал. Наконец рот наполнился спермой, и Хакс разжал пальцы. Бен привалился к его ноге, надсадно кашляя. Он не мог проглотить сперму, которая вытекала сквозь полуоткрытые губы, смешиваясь с вязкой слюной.  
  
— Да ты самый настоящий клад. — Хакс потянулся за стопкой полотенец. Бросил одно на пол, второе вручил Бену и вытерся сам. — Помочь встать?  
  
Бен жестом отказался от помощи. В ванной он умылся и причесался.   
  
— И как впечатления? — улыбался Хакс. — Потерял дар речи? Я два дня ходить не мог, меня на руках вынесли из клуба. Так что мы в расчете.  
  
— Как ты меня нашел? — прохрипел Бен, проверяя, не осталось ли залысин после того, как Хакс удерживал его за волосы.   
  
— Пришлось дать взятку бедному мистеру Брауну. Разразился небольшой скандал. Браун, к сожалению, потерял свое теплое место. Зато я нашел тебя. Останешься пообедать?  
  
— Нет, спасибо. Работа сама себя не сделает.  
  
— Можешь не работать. Я тебя полностью обеспечу.  
  
— Я похож на жиголо? — Бен с угрозой посмотрел на Хакса, который беззаботно помахал ему рукой на прощанье.  
  
Бену казалось, что персонал знает о случившемся в номере Хакса. Взгляды портье прожигали ему спину, Бен был готов выбежать из отеля, но притормозил, решив, что на самом деле он никому тут не интересен.  
  


***

  
На вопросы Томми Бен отвечал что-то невразумительное, пока не разозлился.  
  
— Слушай, тебе-то какое дело, где я был и что делал? — Он надвигался на помощника. — Я тебя не спрашиваю, где ты шатаешься в свое свободное время. Вот и ты не лезь ко мне.  
  
Томми пробормотал «извини», и оба разошлись по своим делам. Бен занялся ремонтом машины соседа, которую давно надо было отправить на свалку. Сосед был к ней привязан и посулил Бену вознаграждение, сразу выплатив половину обещанной суммы. Бену не особо хотелось возиться с рухлядью, но и не хотелось отказывать. В конечном счете деньги всегда были нужны.  
  
Хакс не давал о себе знать почти месяц, затем перед мастерской снова появился черный «Бентли».   
  
— Мистер Хакс желает с вами поговорить и для этого просит сесть в машину. — От покровительственного тона водителя у Бена сдали нервы. Он рывком распахнул дверь «Бентли» и увидел Хакса, к лицу которого будто приклеилась торжествующая улыбка.   
  
— Слушай внимательно. — Бена не заботило, что его голос разносится как минимум на половину квартала. — Дорогой мистер Хакс. Я трахнул тебя, ты трахнул меня, мы квиты. Мои соболезнования по поводу утраты доступа к самым большим хуям в Соединенных Штатах. Счастливого пути, дорогой мистер Хакс.  
  
Он картинно поклонился и, не обращая внимания на остановившихся прохожих и выпученные глаза Томми, вернулся к починке старой машины.   
  
«Из мести он провернет что-нибудь, из-за чего я лишусь своего бизнеса, — мрачно размышлял Бен. — Да нет, о чем это я, вряд ли он будет таким заниматься, найдет себе другую забаву».  
  
Меньше всего он ожидал, что вечером в дверь квартиры позвонит Хакс и с порога заявит: «Согласен на все твои условия». Бен затащил его в квартиру, чтобы соседи не слушали.  
  
— Прилип ко мне из-за секса? — осведомился Бен. — И хватит нагло ухмыляться, не раздражай.  
  
— Ты поразил познаниями о масках.  
  
— Да ладно, можно подумать, сверхсекретная информация.  
  
— Обычно те, кого нанимают для работы в клубе, не отличаются интеллектом. Они двух слов связать не могут. Ты не похож на них. И да, ты шикарно трахаешься.  
  
Бен пригласил Хакса пройти в гостиную. Проскочила мысль: «Я на своей территории, всегда могу его выгнать».  
  
— Пиво?   
  
Хакс плюхнулся на диван и радостно закивал. Бен принес упаковку пива и бросил гостю банку, а затем устроился в ногах у Хакса. Услышав щелчок и шипение, он предупредил:  
  
— Только пиво мне на голову не вылей.  
  
— Накажешь за проступок, — весело отозвался Хакс. — Готов ко всему.


End file.
